The Elevator
by Magnus Andersson
Summary: This story tells you how fun things could get when 9 freedom fighters stuck in elevator in Robotropolis. This is my first story here, so please R & R. :)


THE ELEVATOR by Magnus Andersson   
armadillosega@hotmail.com  
  
NOTE: This story is based on a short British comedy called "The Lift". I have  
changed the names, and some situations to make it match the Sonic universe.  
  
(Robotnik is gone from Mobius, and freedom has returned to the planet. This story takes  
place sometime in the future).  
  
Tails and Amy Rose were standing outside the elevator, holding each others hands.  
Rotor should be there any moment. When Robotnik had died, the freedom fighters had   
taken over in Robotropolis and it was time for a celebration in the top of the   
command center. Tails stepped forward and pressed the button. Nothing happened.   
Amy had tried earlier but nothing had happened.  
Dr. Quack went by. He pressed the button.  
"I've pressed already." Tails said.  
"Oh..."  
Sonic went by next. He pressed the button as well.  
"I've pressed already" Tails said.  
"So have I" Dr. Quack said.  
"Oh well, a third time won't hurt", Sonic said with a smile.  
Now, Sally came up to them. She pressed the button and stepped back. Sonic went up   
beside her and took her hand. She smiled, but not very broadly.  
"Well Sally, the elevator is obviously going slow today."  
"Yeah..."  
"We can be happy we are not living 2000 years back in time...they used to pull a   
rope through the elevator. That wouldn't work today!"  
Nothing happened.  
"It is as I said, going very slow today," Sonic said. "I really hope Rotor has   
fixed the problems."  
Then, Antoine went by.  
"Ah, bonjour ma princesse! Comment ca va? Have you problems with ze elevator? Has   
anyone pressed ze button?"  
"WE ALL HAVE!" Sonic said.  
"Well, I'll try away."  
"It won't come! I doesn't matter if you press the button or not! The elevator won't   
come!"  
Antoine pressed the button and a lamp indicated that it was coming down.  
"Look, it is coming down!" Sally said.  
"Yes, I zought so..." Antoine said in a self-confident way.  
"HEY! The button couldn't know that you were pressing it. It could have been me who   
pressed the button." Sonic argued.  
"Well, it is nothing to quarrel about..." Antoine said.  
"I'M NOT QUARRELING ABOUT IT! I just can't understand why you take all honor because   
the destiny was on your side! You talk like if the elevator just is coming for you,   
not for the rest of us! The elevator could have been prepared to come when I pressed   
the button!"  
"Well, let's forget about it, shall we? The most important thing is that its   
coming!"  
"It stopped on the fourth floor!" Sally said.  
"It's all right. It's just picking up somebody else, probably Rotor!"  
The lamp indicated that the elevator got back up to the top floor.  
"HA! It went up again! That fooled you, didn't it?"  
The next person who went by was Espio the chameleon.  
"Oh look, here comes Taz's brother..." Sonic said with distaste.  
"I beg your pardon?" the chameleon asked.  
"Where have you been?" Sonic asked.  
"I've just been practicing my spin-attack. What's wrong with the elevator? Has   
anyone pressed the button?  
"You know, we haven't thought of THAT!" Sonic said ironically. "Pressing the button!   
You chameleons with your great brains! You moron! Of course we've pressed the button!   
What did you think? Did you think that we had tried to pull it up with the cable?"  
"I'll try."  
"Oh yeah, pretend as if it is a badnick. Preparing for spin attack...5...4...3...2...  
1..."  
Espio pressed. Nothing happened.  
"No, still on the top! He is as useless as you are" Sonic said to Antoine.  
"Hey, don't try to play touz! I don't use to fight wiz amateurs but we can do it   
at ze gym afterwards."  
"OK then, here's my cheek. Try to hit it..."  
"Stop it both of you! You're both grown up men! You're acting like kids!" Sally   
said.  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry Sally, but he is provoking me."  
"Yes, you really are" Amy said. "A hedgehog at your age shouldn't act like that!"  
"I'm not a hedgehog at my age, I'm more a hedgehog at HIS age! I'm only trying to   
protect myself from false arguments from this little cheeky   
´Parlez-vous Francois´-fox!"  
"HEY, I'm going to..."  
Then, Mighty the armadillo went by too. "Anything wrong?" he asked.  
"No, no, just a little conversation here" Sonic said. "Where have you been?"  
"Oh, I have just been in the gym. I just set some new records. Just look at my muscles!   
Have you problems here? Have you pressed the button?"  
"Yes, we all have, but it looks like it is stuck on the top..." Sonic said.  
"Oh, maybe I can try..."  
"Yeah, a powerful finger will probably help!"  
The lamp indicated that the elevator was going down.  
"OH! He has done it! He has done it, congratulations!" Sonic said as he shook   
Mighty's hand.  
"Well, we shouldn't say too much, should we? Remember what happened last time!"   
Dr. Quack said.  
Suddenly the door opened. Rotor stood inside with a screw-driver in his hands.  
"Hi friends! I'm sorry for the delay. I had some mechanic problems to solve, but they   
are fixed now."  
"GREAT!"  
  
Everybody went in. Sonic was the last one who went in.  
"Sonic, get out!" Rotor said.  
"What do you mean with 'get out'?"  
"You must get out!"  
"I won't do that!"  
"Well, I'm afraid you must. Can't you see the sign? Maximum eight persons. We are nine.   
You must get out."  
"I won't do that! There are space for at least another four persons!"  
"Well, it isn't a question of space, it is a question of weight. You must get out!"  
"Are you trying to say that I'm overweight??"  
"Who do you zink you are?" Antoine asked.  
"I'm Sonic the world-famous Hedgehog, the leader of the freedom fighters with Sally! I   
was just going to have some chili dogs but I got a terrible fish soup called   
fish-soup D'Coolette at the restaurant over there!"  
"I made that dish in the first place!"  
"Yeah, I should have known that!"  
"We can't stay here all day" Tails said. "Let him come with us!"  
"YEAH!"  
"All right! But I wash my hands of it! If the elevator fells down of our way up and   
we all die, I don't want some of you to blame me for your death, is that clear??"  
"YES! Let's go!"  
"OK, you wanted it!"  
The elevator began to go upwards, but suddenly after half way, it stopped.  
  
"What have we stopped for?" Sonic asked.  
"We stuck!" Rotor replied.  
"It can't be stuck."  
"It STUCK between two floors! It's your fault, Sonic!"  
"Well, let's go back down and try again."  
"We can't go back, we are STUCK! It's your fault, you shouldn't have forced yourself   
to come in my elevator! It is diet time for you!"  
"This is the second time you complain about my weight and that's not kind at all.   
Do something, you're responsible for the elevator!"  
"No, it's your fault we are stuck!"  
"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but can you get us out of here?" Sally asked.  
"Don't worry, Sally!" Rotor said. "The rescue is close. I will now begin the   
emergency plan. Since I'm responsible for the elevator, I have a key..."  
"Thanks God..."  
"This will hopefully make the elevator going down again, but the elevator will   
probably shake a lot. I recommend you bend your legs. At your knees."  
Rotor put in the key in a slot, but nothing happened.  
"Hmmm...it doesn't work! You can stand up again."  
Sonic had some problems to raise, so Antoine gave him a hand.  
"You're too heavy, zat's ze problem."  
"Don't you start too! You're the second one who is complaining over my weight!"  
"He is right!" Rotor said.  
"Hey Rotor, I recommend you to stop working with elevators. For God's sake, leave   
in the screw-driver, you're unhealthy!"  
"Hey don't make me angry!"  
"OK, we can fix this outside!"  
"How are we supposed to get outside? We are STUCK!"  
"Guys, guys! Calm down! Don't fall for the pressure!" Mighty said. "Nothing will be   
achieved if you just quarrel!"  
"Yeah, you are right!" Amy said.  
"Since we've tried the mechanical ways, I recommend that we shout for help." Espio   
said.  
"The chameleon is a tactical genius!" Sonic said. "I've always loved the chameleons!   
Good idea! On four, everybody! One, two, three, four..."  
"HELP! HELP! HELP!"  
"It's no use. Nobody heard us! What time is it?" Rotor asked.  
"1:00 in the morning." Sally replied.  
"Oh, then it's useless. Bunnie would come back at 6:30."  
"So you mean we must stay here until she comes back in 5 1/2 hour?" Mighty asked.  
"Yep, I'm afraid so."  
"This is ridiculous! I'm a doctor and I must fix the last stuff with the first   
aid! I must get out!" Dr. Quack shouted.  
"Oh, I think I'm going to faint..." Amy said with a poor voice.  
"No please don't faint, there is no room for that..." Sonic said.  
"AMY!!" Tails screamed.  
"Stand back, stand back! I'm a doctor, she needs my help!" Quack said.  
"You have already said you're a doctor. Why are you repeating yourself? I'm not   
saying who I am!"  
"Trust me, we already know that! Stand clear! Put her down, she needs air!"  
"Yes, take her shoes off..."  
Quack put a bottle of smelling salt in front of Amy's nose. She quickly woke up.  
"I can help you!" Sonic said. "I'm so cool, I can handle anything!"  
"Well, I am not expecting any emergency situations." Quack replied.  
"Don't be too sure about that, Doc. See Antoine? He looks like to be a brave fox,   
but that's just an illusion. He is a chicken inside. He will begin to shake any minute!   
He is so sensitive!"  
"Are you talking about MOI?"  
"No, no, not at all, carry on! See? He will shake a little quite soon and will go   
mad in three hours. The best thing we can do is to box his ear. Should I do it at   
once?"  
"No, no! Just calm down, and everything will be fine."  
"I think that we should have a leader of this, it should make things better! And I   
recommend Espio to be the leader." Tails said.  
"Yes, that's a very good idea! He had his brilliant idea about shouting for help!"   
Sonic said ironically. "Well, I'm waaaaaaaaiting!"  
"Well, I would like to say...that we are stuck..."  
Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"No, really?!? I DIDN'T know that!"  
"...and we must get out! Now here is my suggestion. We let Bunnie open the door from   
outside and she'll rescue us!"  
"OK. So stand back everybody, and let Bunnie open the door. You fool! She is not here!   
How do you expect her to open the doors?"  
"Well, do you have any better ideas?"  
"Yes I have! Quack, do you have any sleeping pills in your first aid kit?"  
"Yes?"  
"Great! Give all of us two of them and we can forget about this!"  
"NO, WE CANT STAY HERE UNTIL TOMORROW! I MUST GET OUT!" Amy cried.  
"Oh no, seems like Amy is getting claustrophobic!" Tails shouted.  
"Oh, that's really the right person to have in an elevator" Sonic laughed.  
"Will you please keep your tasteless jokes for yourself?" Quack shouted.  
"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad, I just wanted to cheer us up a little! Be glad that   
Dulcy isn't here. Her claustrophobia would turn the elevator into a freeze-box!"  
"Any more smarter ideas?" Antoine asked.  
"Yes, we jump up and down!"  
"Jump up and down?"  
"Yes, it will help! It will push down the elevator!"  
"What about the floor? It might break!" Rotor objected.  
"Oh, you're really thinking of everything! But the floor won't break. It was made   
by Robotnik and it has great metal quality."  
"That's a good idea, Sonic!" Sally said.  
"I zink we'd better try."  
"Anything to get out of this elevator!" Espio said.  
"OK. On four, everybody...one, two, three, four...JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"  
The elevator began to back down, but suddenly it stuck again.  
"We stuck again! I don't believe this!" Rotor said.  
  
Three hours passed slowly. Everybody was asleep but Dr. Quack, Sonic, Tails and   
Mighty. Amy was sleeping peacefully with her head in Tails lap. Tails was patting   
her cheek in a gently way.  
"I'm thirsty..." Sonic said.  
"You need something to drink...some water!" Tails said.  
"Yeah, indeed. It's a funny thing, water. You can't smell it, you can't taste it, but   
you drink it anyway. But that's just as well. It wouldn't be good if we had to use   
different ways to clean it before drinking it. We would need plastic tongues! That   
wouldn't work at all!"  
"But there is water enough for all of us!" Mighty said.  
"Yes, but for how long? If the trees will grow in this tempo, there will soon not   
be any water left. We must fight for the water. We will sit at the rivers with our   
butts in the air, fighting for the water. The people with the largest heads and the   
largest tongues will survive. Natural selection. What do you think about that, Quack?"  
"I don't know. I don't care!"  
"Gee...and he is supposed to be a scientist..." Sonic whispered in Tails' ear.   
"Say Doc, aren't you worried about the future? That all people will have big heads   
and big tongues?"  
"You have nothing to worry about, trust me! It's bad enough to listen to your prattle! Get   
some sleep! Big heads with plastic tongues..." he said with distaste.  
"He begins to shake any moment!" Sonic whispered.  
"I'm not shaking!"  
"Then stop twitching!"  
"I'm not twitching!"  
"No, no!...Claustrophobia!"  
"I HAVE NOT CLAUSTROPHOBIA!!"  
"No, no, just get one of your pills!"  
There was a short silence."HEY! Wake up everybody!" Sonic said.  
"Oh what?"  
"We are going to play some games!!"  
"Oh man..."  
"We will begin with charades. I will start and you will guess the title of a book,   
song, video-game or movie!"  
Sonic put his arms on his chest and began to kick and hit in the air like mad.  
"Mortal Combat ze movie!" Antoine said.  
"Oh, give us a chance?" Sonic asked.  
"It was simple!"  
"How clever! I'm impressed!" Sally said.  
"Well, that was an easy one! Mortal, well look at my hands...combat!" He began to kick   
and hit like mad again.  
"HEY! Stop it! Remember what happened last time with the elevator!" Rotor said.  
"Ill try again. This is a video-game!"  
Sonic got an angry look. Then, he took of his glove and showed his fist. He stoke   
Sally's cheek and made some strange moves with his hands.  
"Brutal Paws of Fury..." Antoine said.  
Sonic buried his face in his hands.  
"Was he right???" Sally asked.  
"Well, maybe!"  
"Was he?"  
"YES!"  
"That's great! Now its your turn!"  
"No, I don't want to play silly games..."  
"Well, if you don't like it, stop guessing!"  
"Wait a second," Espio said, "I'm not amused at all about this but...how did you make   
the word 'fury'?"  
"It's a word for the best, you see, Sally's cheek, "fur", but the "y" was missing, so   
I just painted a "y" with my hands, with gives the word "fury"!"  
"Hmmm...very good!"  
"Thanks, of course it was good. But you can't guess this one..."  
"Sonic, please..." Tails said.  
"Yeah, why don't you just get back to sleep???" Quack asked annoyed.  
  
The last hours passed at last...  
  
"Hey guys!" a female voice shouted. "Are you all right in there?"  
"YES!"  
"Great! I'll get you out of the elevator!"  
"Oh, we are saved! We are saved!" Amy shouted with joy. She hugged Tails.  
"Already? Just when it began to get funny!" Sonic said.  
Bunnie forced up the doors and the freedom fighters got out. They were met by Uncle Chuck.  
"Oh my friends! I'm so sorry for what happened!"  
"It was hell! Real hell, but I had the situation under control all time" Sonic said.  
"If you come with me, Ill fix some chilidogs."  
"May I?" Antoine asked.  
"Yes, you may" Sally replied. Antoine took Sally's hand and they went away. Sonic   
looked around, frustrated. Suddenly, he felt something from his left shoe. His clasp   
was off. He got back into the elevator to search for it. Rotor got back as well. He   
carried an "out of order"-sign.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My clasp. I lost it here in the elevator, I think."  
"Well, I'll help you to look."  
"Uncle Chuck gave it to me when I was four and..."  
The elevator doors closed.  
"Look, the elevator works after all!"  
  
It began to go down...until it stuck again.  
  
Sonic and Rotor spent the next 8 hours with charades until Bunnie was going to come   
back for the evening...  
  
THE END 


End file.
